The Return
by kjm126316
Summary: What happens when someone decides to experiment with the Death Eraser and Rem's Death Note? A whole lot of trouble for Light, that's what. I do not own Death Note. 'T' 'cause I'm paranoid. -ONESHOT-


**Psst- hey, it's me, the author! Just to let you know, I only know about the death eraser via one of my friends, so forgive me if my writing is lacking because of that**

"I thought he was dead," I muttered, eyes wide. "Rem killed him." Ryuk cackled.

"Seems someone found Rem's Death Note," he said, evidently amused. "And decided to experiment with an eraser," he chuckled. "To bad they chose his name- gah!" I glared at Ryuk, tightening my hold on his neck.

"You never told me there was a Death Eraser, let alone the fact that deaths caused by the Death Note could be undone!" I hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Ryuk shrugged, a shit-eating grin plastered across his permanently smiling face.

"I don't have to tell you everything about the note," he reminded me. "I told you that years ago." I growled lowly and released him, knotting my fingers in my hair.

"This complicates everything!" I realized. "All my hard work could become unraveled because of this!" I rounded on Ryuk, anger probably reflected in my eyes. "I thought you wanted to help me!" Ryuk snorted.

"I believe you are mistaking me for Rem," he said casually. "He was a much more lenient shinigami, more willing to help. I'm the neutral party." I glared at him.

"You could've at least told me the eraser could resurrect people!"

"But if he'd done that, justice wouldn't have prevailed, would it Kira?"

Dread settled in the pit of my stomach, and I slowly turned around to come face to face with…

"L." I growled, hands tightening into fists at my sides. He looked exactly the same, right down to the shitty posture, messy hair, loose clothing, and the gigantic bags under his eyes.

My arch-nemesis had returned.

"Kira," L gave me a polite nod. "How've you been?" I glared at him.

"Peachy," I spat. "I've nearly turned the world into a perfect Utopia. You?" L gave me a deadpan glare.

"I've been dead, Kira," he said flatly. "You killed me." I shook my head.

"I didn't kill you," I said. "Rem did." L gently bit down on his thumb.

"You interfered enough to get me killed, at any rate," he pointed out. "And by the same token, you killed Rem as well." I shrugged.

"Not my problem," I said. "If Rem wanted to kill himself to save a stupid girl, so be it. It just so happened that you were in the way of Misa's happiness, so you had to go. Speaking of which," I frowned. I knew the answer to this question, but I wanted to hear L say it. "How are you alive right now?" L gave me a childish smile, and it suddenly occurred to me how much I wanted to hit him.

"Didn't Ryuk tell you?" He asked. "Someone erased my name from Rem's Death Note with the death eraser, henceforth, I'm back." I scowled and pulled my own Death Note from my pocket.

"A minor mistake on Ryuk's part," I admitted, much to the chagrin of the shinigami next to me. "He should've told me that combined with the Death Eraser, the Death Note could resurrect people. Then I would've destroyed it. However, it's just a minor bump on the radar," I grinned, and held up the note. "I still have my notebook." L raised his eyebrows.

"So you do," he noted. "How unfortunate." He sighed and readjusted his stance.

"Go ahead then," he invited dully. "Kill me. You've got your note, go ahead." he gave me a listless smile. "Much like the first time we met however, I'm going to bet that this will have next to no effect on me. We're looking at 99, 100 percent of me being right here." I rolled my eyes and went to scribble down his name, when my world came crashing down around me.

"You don't know my name," L grinned, and stuck his hands in his pockets, while I tried not to drop my note and pen out of sheer shock and horror of the fact that I didn't know his name.

"It's quite ironic really, that you don't doing know my name," L noted. " Considering that Misa did, but you killed her. Rem did too, but you killed him as well. Ryuk knows," he looked at the shinigami. "But the chances of him telling you are less than 3- no, 2.5 percent." His grin widened.

"Face it Kira. You've lost." I glared at him.

"Thats what you think," I hissed. "What are you gonna do with the information that I'm Kira, huh? Go down to what remains of the TaskForce and tell them what you think? You've been dead for almost two years, Ryuza- no, L. Two years. They've changed- someone of them have given up on catching Kira entirely." I smiled evilly. "Plus, in addition to that, I've spent the last 2 years building up trust with the people you had working to find me all those years ago. Even if you tell them in person who I am, they'll never believe you." L shrugged.

"I expected as much," he said. "I'm prepared to take drastic measures to make sure you're brought to justice.." I glared at him. The fact that he was so laid-back and overconfident was infuriating me.

"Why are you so confident?" I demanded. "Why aren't you quaking in fear? You know full well about the eye deal. I could do that and kill you that way." L grinned.

"You won't." He said simply. I gritted my teeth together.

"Why?" I snapped. "What's stopping me from making the deal with Ryuk and killing you that way?" L chuckled.

"Your own boredom, pride, and childishness" he said, making me freeze.

Boredom, pride, and childishness. The building blocks that started this mess.

L carefully gauged my reaction.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" He deducted. I glared at him in response. L shrugged,and continued explaining his theory to me.

"You're against doing the eye deal with Ryuk because you don't want to shorten your lifespan," he deducted. "You want to reign as God over this new world you've created for as long as possible." He looked at me from under a mop of black hair. "Am I getting this right?" I stayed silent, and L continued talking.

"You don't want to kill me, you want to play an endless game of cat and mouse with me." He said. "You only thought you wanted me gone, which was why you worked so hard to kill me in the first place. But now," L spread his arms.

"Now that you've experienced life without me, you realize how bored you are. You never wanted to kill me, you wanted to keep me alive and stumbling in the dark, blindly trying to find and capture you." His grin widened.

"And now I'm back," he said. "Even if you do do the eye deal with Ryuk, which is highly unlikely, you won't kill me. If you get desperate enough, maybe. But the percentage of that happening is roughly around 0.124213." I stared at him, dumbfounded. L smirked.

"That's a good expression on you, Kira," he commented idly. "Makes sense, it matches your IQ." I snapped out of my gaze and glared at him.

"Watch it L," I snapped. "Just because your back, doesn't mean you've won. I'll fight back with everything I've got. Got it?" He smiled at me.

"Sure," he said. "Whatever makes you happy." He started walking away, pausing mid stride.

"Just remember that I've won, Light. It's a fruitless battle. You can come up with ally upon ally upon ally proving yourself not to be Kira, but you're human. You're gonna slip up eventually, and people are gonna realize who you are." he smiled.

"I may have lost the initial battle, but you lost the war."

"And you lost big time."

 **So there we go. A Death Note oneshot.**

 **As mentioned above, I have only watched the anime, and only know about the Death Eraser via a very good friend of mine, so forgive me if my writing reflects that in a negative manner**


End file.
